Sonic Force - Zin's Story
by cameronexo
Summary: Doctor Eggman manages to defeat Sonic leaving the city in chaos. With Zin the Wolf he will build a team up to stop Doctor Eggman and his latest invention being Infinite and the Phantom Rubies. However Zin has a past to be uncovered in this adventure. What is his past and could Zin really stop Eggman's master plan?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – A New Beginning**

Zin wakes up and looks outside to the city seeing it was a sunny day today. The tall black wolf gets out of bed and puts on his black hoodie and black shoes. He heads downstairs to wait for his younger brother to wake up since he is going to take him to school. "C.K can you please hurry up, we need to get to school" Zin shouts at the stairs while he is waiting. He soon sees his brother a small black wolf wearing a red and white T-shirt along with white shoes. "Morning Zin" He says happily and runs down the stairs jumping up and down. Zin puts his hand over his face about C.K being so energetic. "Come on let's get going now" He says opening the door with both wolves walking out the house. Zin looks around while they are walking down the street which seems to be perfectly normal, people walking around not saying much, occasionally seeing billboards of the world famous hedgehog, Sonic.

Zin sees the school ahead and as he is walking closer to the building he looked to his left and stops in surprise what he is seeing. "Hey Zin whats the hold-up the school is here" C.K says in a cheery voice while Zin looks at the small wolf who walked ahead of him. "C.K come here now" Zin says feeling like he is not believing what is happening in front of him. He turns his head back to C.K seeing him walk back to him with a smile on his face like its about something fantastic and amazing to look. Zin turned his head back to the left once more and sees something the opposite. Zin could see the famous hedgehog on the ground seeming to be unable to stand up. He then heard a loud voice someone of familier "SONIC!" The voice said loudly. Zin isn't able to see the person but he knows that voice. The voice was Sonic's famous companion Tails. "G-!" C.K said before Zin quickly reacts by covering the small wolf's mouth not wanting whoever knocked out Sonic to have the attention diverted to them both. Zin grabbed C.K's arm as tightly as possible and started to run in the direction that they went to get to the school. "Awww why are we running away? I wanted to see Sonic Zin" C.K says in a whiny voice making it clear to Zin he has no idea what both wolves just saw. "You didn't see what just happened?!" He says running as fast as he can holding C.K's arm but he notices ahead there were robots approaching them.

He stops running towards the robots and sees them aim their weapons towards both of them. Zin quickly run right into a narrow ally while still holding his brother's arm. "What's going on Zin? Isn't Sonic going to save us?" C.K asks sounding curious while he can hear weapons fire from behind them. "Yeah he will, right now we need to get somewhere safe" Zin says feeling like the chances to be able to be saved by the famous hedgehog is unlikely to happen. Zin makes it through the ally and sees more robots approaching the city. He runs across the road from the ally towards another ally. He reaches the ally having C.K stand behind so he couldn't see and looks left and right up and down the streets, he could see more robots appearing at a frightening rate. Zin takes C.K's arm once more and walks down the ally to a dead end. Zin sees there was a steel door on the ground which he pulls open. "Get inside C.K" Zin say turning to him. "What why?" C.K asks looking confused like he doesn't know what is going on. "Don't ask, just get inside now, I'll explain later" He replies back. C.K goes through the door while Zin looks back one more time then walks inside closing the door behind him. He flicks a switch next to him turning the lights on as he walks into a small room. The room had a table and on one side of the room a computer. C.K looks at Zin looking just as confused at where they are. "OK we should be safe here C.K, Now look here, we stay here for now"

"What is this place? Why are we hiding when Sonic is here to save the day like he always does?" C.K asks Zin as if what Zin decided to do was unnecessary. "Look even if he is C.K we need to protect ourselves, we can't just rely on Sonic to keep saving our lives. If we are going to survive we need to do it ourselves" He says going back up the stairs to the closed door to listen into what's happening. He can't hear any sound outside currently but to him that is bad to him. The question that is on his mind is, has Sonic truly been defeated and if he has, what should him and C.K do? "What can you hear Zin?" He heard C.K ask him now sounding concerned. "I can't hear any sound at all. This is a bad sign cause it's likely Sonic isn't around to save us" Zin says feeling like what he saw where Sonic was on the ground, he maybe have been defeated. "Look C.K we just need to wait here for now till a friend comes here, well hopefully he is OK and he'll come here" Zin added walking back down to C.K. "Who?" He asks looking around the room seemingly trying to understand who would have this room. "He's a friend who used this room to try build some erm, gadgets though they aren't good, to a point you question why he designs them" Zin says scratching his head a little feeling a bit bad to say it but he feels he is being honest.

They both wait inside waiting for Zin's friend to show up, while Zin is occasionally listening for any sounds until he sees the door open. He gets up to the stairs to see who it is. "Who is it?" C.K asks trying to see what was happening. "It's my friend" He says walking away from the stairs as a tall yellow rabbit with a scientist waistcoat panting. "Hey Zin, I'm glad that your safe, Eggman has completely overwhelmed the city" The rabbit says as he then looks at C.K. "Hey who did you bring over here?" He asks looking at Zin. "Oh that's my younger brother C.K., by the way C.K this is my friend Tek I was talking about" Zin says looking at both of them then looks at Tek. "So Tek if Eggman is taking control of the city, it must mean he has finally defeated Sonic" Zin says feeling like what he is saying is the truth now. The feeling to him is demoralizing but at the same time he felt it would happen at some point. "What? But Sonic can't be defeated by Eggman, he's the greatest" C.K says sounding very surprised by what Zin had just said out loud for him and Tek to here. "I'm afraid he is right little buddy. While I was running from the robots invading the city, I saw Eggman captured him" The yellow rabbit says looking at C.K. "But if Sonic is captured. How is anyone going to be able to stop him?" C.K asks back to Tek. "Look we don't know what to do C.K. All we can do right now is hope we aren't spotted here. I think if we had anything right now I think we could get out there to fight" Zin says in response. Tek and C.K look at Zin seemingly surprised by his answer. "You don't really think we could put up a fight against Eggman?" Tek asks Zin as if he think Zin's kidding both of them. "Zin do you think we could save the world?" C.K asks seeming curious to what Zin is talking about. "I do think so, I know we could prove to be a powerful force, but we need to figure out where to start though" Zin says in response to their concerns.

"Zin. This could be a great thing we could do. Let's do it then!" C.K responds looking excited to Zin's idea. Tek looks at C.K looking surprised by what he is saying. "Buddy? You really sure us three could do something that sounds impractical?" Tek asks scratching his head looking unsure. "Tek. You want to be a scientist in technology right? This could be your chance to show your skills in designing gadgets" Zin says feeling like he needs Tek to get on board with his idea. "You know what, I've known you for a long time and you come up with bizzare ideas. But this one might be the greatest thing you might have come up with. Let's do this then! Let's fight them! But once Eggman is out the city because right now this computer is supposed to show surveillance of my house but right now the computer is broken down" Tek says looking at the computer which while he was not looking at either of the wolves Zin facepalms shaking his head a little. "Well I guess all we can do is wait for a while then we will see if we can find any survivors in the city to get on board here" Zin says while C.K and Tek look at him and nods in agreement making Zin feel convinced they are committed to follow the plan.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Where to Begin?**

"OK Jackal Squad, let's raid this base! Eggman's base sure has a hefty bounty fur us to take!" A voice says out loud while Zin follows inside a giant building in the city. "Look at all this here. We are going to be rich!" The voice says again. Zin looks up at whose voice it was. He sees the leader of this group is a black and white jackal with sharp claws. He sees a white mark around his right eye and long white hair on the back of his head. He holds a red sword in his hand. "Come on soldier, get in there and help us with all this technology here" The jackal says looking towards Zin. He nods to the leader and goes in to help out. All of a sudden they here an alarm blare. "We have been spotted. Let's show Eggman's guards who is weak!" The leader says holding out his red sword ready to fight. Zin gets out a small steel sword ready to fight also.

It has been a couple of days since Zin, C.K and Tek have hidden under the yellow rabbit's basement. Tek had managed to repair his computer and looks at both black wolves. "OK Zin I managed to finish fixing this computer, now we can see what the cameras can see" Tek says then looks back to his computer to show on the screen what the cameras are showing. "Look Tek, I am going to go out to find anyone still in the city" Zin says getting up going to the stairway. "What?!" Tek says looking at Zin surprised. "Look Tek, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Besides it's been some time since we saw Sonic defeated. It is not likely Eggman and his robots are still in the city. Do me a favour and watch C.K for me, don't let him walk out of here" The black wolf says opening the door and walks out closing it behind him before either Tek or C.K could respond.

"Man your brother can be a bit stubborn at times but I know he is right, we can't defeat Eggman with just the three of us" Tek says with a sigh looking at C.K. C.K nods at Tek then looks at the monitor "Hey look Zin is on camera. Go for it big brother!" C.K says out loud clapping in excitement. Zin walked away from where the camera was pointing at him. The wolf looks to his left and right to see if there were Eggman robots around the area. It appears to be just as many robots around. He quickly runs to the alleyway he went with C.K and ran to the other side and once again looked for anymore robots. He could see there were a lot around the area. He stands there waiting thinking why isn't any of Sonic's friends around. Did Eggman capture his friends to? He runs out of the ally to start searching for anyone in the city but at the same time try to not be detected by Eggman's robots. He kept walking around the city while occasionally keeping hidden from robots that were around. While he is still searching he comes across a building where he finds on the ground a red sword. He picks it up and soon something hits him inside his head. He's looking at it mumbling to himself. "This sword. Why is this something I know about? I've seen this before but when and where?" He holds onto the sword looking behind him and sees even more robots. He runs down the street but he then sees some movement, something that isn't a robot. He runs the direction he sees the movement and he sees someone running down the street heading towards one of the robots. "Hey wait!" Zin says giving chase to try stop the person in time. The person turns around and Zin immediately is able to tell who this person was. "Woa?" Zin reacts surprised seeing the white eagle with a black T-shirt and black trousers along with red shoes.

Zin manages to catch up to Woa grabbing her arm while the robots sees them both and aim their weapons at them. "Run!" Zin says loudly running keeping hold of the eagle's arm as he can hear their weapons firing, seeing missed shots ahead of him while running until he reaches the alley where he came out from earlier. He pulls Woa next to him to keep as quiet as possible eventually seeing the robots who he encountered move past them thinking they can't find him or Woa. "OK looks like we lost them now" Zin says looking at the eagle. "Thanks Zin for getting me out of there but how did you manage to do that?" She asks looking surprised by how Zin got her away from the robots. "I'll explain later but right now wait here, if any robots show up here go down the ally that you'll find down there" He says before walking out of the ally still holding onto the red sword. Once again he manages to keep himself hidden so the robots can't find him. After some time he comes across someone trying to fight one of the robots.

Zin runs over seeing a tall dark red cat wearing a backpack and white trainers trying to punch the robot but it pins her to the wall of a building with the arm pressing against her throat. The dark cat snarls with her fists clinched "Let go of me you stupid machine!" She shouts trying to punch the robot but it doesn't seem to do much damage to it. "Hang on" Zin says quietly getting out the sword out and charges to the girl and the robot. He gets behind the robot and hits the robot with the sword. He sees he has made a big dent to the robot's armour and sees it turn towards him while hearing a thud which must mean it let go of the girl. Zin sees the robot point the weapons at him, he quickly runs around it grabbing the dark red cat's arm. "Come on!" Zin says running keeping hold. "Wait! How did you-?!" She says sounding surprised while Zin could hear the machine firing it's weapons at them both. Zin manages to run back to the ally but pushes her inside the ally but sees Woa is no longer there. "Stay there!" Zin says giving her a serious look to which the dark red cat narrowed her eyes at him. "No way! I want to knock this heap of junk to!" She snapped back walking back out the ally and stand next to it. Zin gnashes his teeth "Fine" He says feeling a bit annoyed by her not wanting to follow his lead. "Just let me show you I can take this thing out!" She snarls charging at the robot. Zin reacts surprised by her but charges also having his red sword ready to try destroy the robot. The cat jumps towards the robot and puts out her fist while Zin moves his sword to his right side. The robot swings it's arm and hits the cat sending her flying to a nearby building while Zin manages to dodge the arm and swings the sword hitting the robot's body making another big dent. Zin quickly backs off getting in front of where the girl is on the ground. "Hey I got this kid" Zin hears her say seeing the dark red cat get back up. "OK then, I'll attack first then you make your next move then" Zin says charging after the robot again while the robot aims it's weapon at Zin. Seeing the weapon aimed at him he positions the sword in front of him to try use it as a way to protect himself. Zin is waiting for shots to be fired but he suddenly sees the robot be knocked over. He looks to his left and sees the dark red cat stand with a smirk on her face "Heh thanks for distracting it for me" She says looking at Zin. "It helps that I found someone who can take on these machines" He says then looks at the robot to see if it would get back up but it seems to be destroyed. "Guess you managed to knock it out alright" He adds feeling surprised that she managed to pull off a knock-out with her fists. Zin then sees the girl start to walk away from him.

"Hey wait" He says which the dark red cat turned her head looking at him. "What is it?" She asks folding her arms looking at him. "Look I am trying to get a team to try fight back all these robots that are starting to appear in the city" Zin says feeling like he should try to get her convinced to join in. "A team huh? Well I guess I am not going to be able to do this alone so I guess" She says with a sigh. "OK so what now?" The girl says walking back to him. "Well we have a place we can hide in right now. I know it's not much but it's going to have to do right now" Zin says as he walks through the ally to lead her to Tek's basement. "So what is your name by the way?" He hears her ask him. "It's Zin though some people call me Zed at times" He says with a small sigh since he doesn't like being called Zed cause it bugs him. "Zin? Huh odd name you got. Name is Sabre" She says back to Zin while they make their way to the ally to Tek's basement. When they reach the door Zin sees Woa which makes him feel relieved that she had listened to him. Woa sees them and looks a bit surprised "Sabre? Your alive?" She says while Sabre walks past Zin with her eyes narrowed looking displeased to see Woa. "You. Don't tell me your here to help us" She says while opening the door. "Wait what is the problem here?" Zin says looking at both of them feeling really annoyed because he knows they cannot afford to fall out right now. "Woa? She used to be my friend until she-" She says ending mid-sentence with a small snarl walking inside. Zin looks at Woa who is looking confused. Woa looks at Zin shrugging a little walking inside with Zin following her. "Hey buddy you're alive. I'm glad you OK. I see you found a couple of people, cool" He hears Tek says while C.K says excitedly "Hooray Zin your alive! Woa?! Your joining the team?! Yay!" He says as Zin could see him jumping up and down. "Yeah we are very lucky we survived the attacks that Doctor Eggman has carried out in this city. Most of the civilians evacuated from the city but sadly not everyone was able to. Me and Sabre were just two of those but at least Eggman didn't catch us or those robots well get us" Woa says with a small sigh looking saddened. "But why didn't Sonic stop Eggman this time? Did Eggman actually defeat the famous hedgehog? Because that is just hard to believe" Sabre then says with her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched like she is ready to punch someone. "I'm afraid Eggman did. Me and Zin witnessed it however we never saw how he managed to or anything" Tek says in response where Zin nods trying to think about what to do now since he knows that's the only people he will find in the city. But what he keeps thinking in his head is about why is this sword he found in his hand so familiar. He can remember it belonging to someone but who? When did he see and where did he see it be used by the person who had it?

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – The Invasion**

"Here they come! Get them!" The black and white jackal says pointing the red sword to where Zin could see robots approaching them. Zin nods pointing out his steel sword and charges to one of the robots, hearing everyone else in the group yelling loudly, it's like a war cry. He runs to one of the robots hitting the sword on the body but then feels himself be thrown to a wall letting go of his sword. He feels his body hit the ground which is making him feel his head pounding in pain. He tries to push himself up but can't get off his knees and soon sees most of his group being backed towards where the black wolf is.

"OK the amount of robots by Eggman is continuing to increase, I think it is a good idea that we flee the city together as a team" Zin says hitting his hand on the table to get the group's attention. "I agree we have no chance with the amount of them that's arriving here" Woa says in response with a nod. "Wait, where is Tek? Why isn't he here?!" Sabre then says sounding like she just found out about it. Zin reacts surprised looking at them and notices there was someone is missing which indead was Tek. "Your kidding? I think I know exactly what he is doing. I told him about me and Sabre taking out a robot. He would've gone and tried to take any parts from it" Zin says sighing knowing how much of a scientist he wants to be. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. He will be destroyed!" Sabre says sounding outraged by what Tek could be doing. "Well let's get him then" C.K says sounding enthusiastic as Zin sees him run to the stairs. Zin grabs his shoulder before he could get out. "Not so fast C.K, your not going out there alone" He says pulling him away from the stairs. "Oh come on I want to do what you and your friend did out there" He says sounding whiny about not getting to go out. "Look if you tried to, you wouldn't come back alive. Don't be silly" He says opening the door walking out closing the door behind him sighing to himself. He thinks to himself "Why can't he just understand when it is something this serious?" He mumbles to himself holding out the red sword in his hand as he makes his way to where the robot was when he and Sabre defeated it.

He sees Tek where the robot was. The yellow rabbit opened up the robot by taking the head off. "Tek what are you doing? You know this is too dangerous to do this where Eggman has an entire force in the city" Zin says walking to him looking left around him feeling surprised there doesn't seem to be any robots around all of a sudden. "That might be true but I want these parts, this could lead me to be able to make gadgets that we can use to fight Eggman's robots" Tek says acting very excited. Zin thinks about it and as well to him it sounds like a good idea but at the same time, he knows how over excited he can be with technology. "I understand that but we need to be aware about what is happening. We can't take risks because we are not like Sonic or his friends who can just well you know what I'm saying here" Zin says while keeping look for any robots. "You know Zin we have been friends for some time but you really can be a bit stubborn, you should trust in the team because they know what the dangerous are like you. So just chill out Zin" Tek says while Zin looks at him again giving a sigh "I'm sorry Tek, it's just about the fact is that this world is in danger and we no longer have Sonic's protection to save us. Also my brother C.K, he's so unaware about what's going on around us. He's always been like this and I just find it difficult to try get him to understand it all" Zin says looking down sighing again feeling a bit down by telling Tek. "Hey, your brother is not a bad guy to be with, I know he is trying to be, well uplifting to make this whole situation more positive. Maybe you both need to spend more time together one on one really" Tek says as he gets up holding a lot of parts in his hands. "Here can you grab some of this please Zin?" He asks the wolf. Zin nods and holds onto them looking at the parts, he feels something his head about remembering something about these parts, but why? What are these parts and why does he feel like he's seen them before? "Something wrong buddy?" He hears Tek ask him. Zin looks up to him having forgotten where he was from thinking about these parts. "Huh? Oh sorry Tek, guess I just zoned out a bit" He says feeling very unsure and confused looking at him. "Well OK if you say so buddy, come on let's now head back before Eggman's robots show up again. Wherever they are" He says heading back to his basement where the others were. Zin follows behind him trying to think where he has seen those parts before.

"Good, your both back alive. Did you take any other robots out without me?" Sabre asks seeing Zin and Tek return inside. "No" Zin says in response. "But look, I've been thinking since Eggman attacked the city and caught Sonic here. I am sure he will come back here to take over the city" He adds which he sees Woa, Tek and Sabre reacting in a various of degrees of surprised. "What makes you think that Zin?" Woa asks sitting with C.K gently petting his head. "I'm saying I think Eggman is not done with this city. Did anyone bring a map here?" He asks looking at the group to see if they did being one. He sees Sabre sighing opening her backpack. "I just happen to bring one here" She says placing the map on the table opening it covering the world. "OK we are here, so what is the plan?" She says placing her finger on where the city is on the map while Zin sees everyone gather around along with Sabre and him. "OK well what I know here is that we can't just head down to this jungle because we can't go down there" Tek says pointing on the map to Mystic Jungle. "No your right Tek it had been closed off" Woa says in response while Zin looks at C.K points at the map "Why not this way?" He asks sounding curious, Zin looks at where C.K was pointing to a and facepalms a little. "You suggest going to Metropolis? Do you not know that's where Eggman's base is? You'll never set foot in there and survive what he would have there" He says then looks at Woa who seems to have an idea. "But what we could do is Green Hill is nearby and it is deemed safe to head over there" She says where Zin nods his head thinking about it "I think you are right about this idea Woa, the problem is now where are we going to go there we can hide in" He says pointing at Green Hill on the map.

Zin sees Tek walk away from the table and looks at the computer where it is showing what the cameras are picking up. Zin goes over to the computer and he notices that there was a sudden large number of robots. "Guys Eggman brought a lot of robots here. We need to get out of here now" Zin says surprised that now the robots show up to the city. "OK let's head to Green Hill now" Woa says also. Zin runs to the door opening it and steps out and steps away to let the others get out. When the group gets out Zin follows behind C.K seeing Sabre in the front of the group making their way out the ally to the street. "OK we go this way" Tek says as he leads the group up the road out of the city. Zin looks behind him and sees Eggman's robots facing towards them. "Guys look out, they see us" Zin says grabbing C.K's arm and drags him to the left as Zin could hear weapons fire from the robots. C.K and Woa screams while Zin could see near misses from the firing of weapons towards him and the group. "Get behind the buildings!" Zin shouts out to the group as he gets behind one of the buildings to the left of the street, he sees the rest going ahead making him think they didn't hear his voice. "What now?" He hears C.K ask him as Zin can see the group disappear from his sight. "We better keep going without them" Zin says keeping a grip on his arm while runs to the other side of the building and runs down an adjacent street but Zin doesn't look behind to see if robots were covering that street also. "Hey Zin, more of them behind us!" He heard C.K say out to Zin which makes him turn around but notices that they aren't looking at them. "It's fine, they don't see us" He says as he keeps running holding C.K and the red sword.

Zin manages to get to Green Hill with C.K but notices something is really off with the zone. "Why is there so much sand here? Is this really Green Hill?" Zin says feeling so confused starting to think he just took C.K and himself the wrong place. "It's like it became a desert. Hey look there! Hi Woa!" C.K says out loudly which Zin turns his head in surprise looking in the distance seeing the eagle but sees they are higher up than where she was. Zin then could hear Woa saying something but he couldn't understand what she was saying because she seemed too quiet. "Woa!" Zin shouts out to her to try get her attention. Zin sees Woa look in the direction were he and C.K were facing which made him feel like she at least knows where they were. "Come on we better find a way down Zin!" C.K says sounding excited again and runs ahead of him. Zin runs to chase him to not lose him. "C.K!" Zin says grabbing his arm again. "Stop running off! Please we need to stick together" Zin says feeling really agitated by C.K. C.K sighs at Zin looking a bit stroppy "OK fine" He says while Zin manages to find a way down and soon he runs to where Woa is with C.K behind him. "I'm glad you both made it safely" Woa says smiling a little and also gives off a small sigh. "Woa what happened to Sabre and Tek? Did you lose them on the way to wherever this place is?" Zin asks her feeling concerned that they seemed to have disappeared. "I'm afraid I did. You see there was this being that separated us. It was like a masked figure that had this red glow on it's body" Woa said which made Zin reacts very surprised. They were attacked by someone not something? Who would do that? "A being with a mask that glowed red? What did it do to?" C.K then asked while Zin looked at Woa to see what she could tell them. "I couldn't tell, it went so quickly that we couldn't see what happened. It seemed to have made lasers come from the ground" Woa then said which made Zin's mouth drop. Lasers from the ground? What could this possibly be? Someone that could do that just doesn't make sense to him. How can someone do that?

"We better wait for them to show up. I just hope they're OK" Zin says sitting on the sand but looks up seeing something fly over them. He sees a flying masked figure with a red glow. Zin's eyes widen seeing it go past. Is the same figure Woa was talking about?

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – Moving Forward**

Zin could see the group backing closer and closer to him while he is still on the ground unable to get back up. He soon sees everyone fully backed up to him. He couldn't see through the group but he knows what's happened. The robotic guard have got them all cornered. "We will not surrender!" He heard the leader say. Zin managed to get enough energy to stand and he sees the leader flailing the red sword to fight back. Zin saw the sword hit what looked like a red ruby. He then saw the leader stop attacking which made him feel surprised like he just stopped so suddenly. What just happened to him?

Zin sat waiting on the sand on where he thought Green Hill. He hopes Sabre and Tek are OK from what Woa described to him and C.K about this figure. Zin couldn't shake the feeling he saw that figure that seemed to match Woa's description. He looks at C.K and Woa which they can see they're talking and seem happy. He remembers that Woa would occasionally babysit C.K cause Zin had to go somewhere. He couldn't remember what it was he did for Woa to go babysit him but he could remember he was with a group raiding places. The sword and the parts he's seen. He knows they're somehow connected but why? Why can't he remember? "What's wrong Zin? Your looking troubled" Zin could hear C.K coming towards him. "Oh I'm just trying to remember something but I can't" He says feeling his head hurting a little from trying to visualize what he done. "Oh? Is it something important?" He then heard Woa ask who also approaches Zin. "I don't know if it is or not. But it just feels like it's something that should be" He says rubbing his head a little. "Well I think if you don't push too much trying to regain your memory with what it is because it can make you feel frustrated from it" Woa then said to him which he nods a little feeling like she is right.

"Hey! Guys!" Zin heard someone shout at him, C.K and Woa. He stood up looking ahead and sees Tek and Sabre approach them. "I didn't think we were going to find you three again" Tek says panting looking worn out. "Did Woa tell you what happened to us? Because it was insane what happened back at the city" Sabre then says with her arms folded. "Yeah. I think I saw that figure fly over the three of us while we waited for you both" Zin says which he could see C.K look surprised. "What? You saw it while we were here?!" C.K says looking at Zin looking in disbelief. "I had, I'm sure it was the same figure Woa described at us. But let's worry about it later, right now we need to know where we are" Zin says feeling like they need to get back to what they need to do now. "This is Green Hill but it looks nothing like what I remember from this place" Tek says sounding just as confused as Zin is feeling about where they were. "But how does a desert just appear in Green Hill? That makes no sense" Sabre says then walking off where Zin follows behind her. "Come on, lets get going now" She says with Zin following behind her wonder where she is wanting to take him and the group to. "Where you taking us Sabre?" Woa asks sounds like she isn't keen for her to be leading. Zin doesn't hear her respond which seems like she doesn't want to listen.

"Look there is an isolated place I found a while ago. It seems no one knew about it existing" Tek says as he sees what looks like an abandoned house. Zin walks inside seeing it mostly empty. There was a desk and a trap door. "Looks like this is the best place we can hide away from Eggman's robots for now" Zin says feeling they are in a safe place but at the same time, feels some doubts. He looks at C.K opening the trap door. "Oh look there is a room in there" C.K says sounding excited while Zin looks down to see what was down there. He sees there is a ladder that goes down to a room but he couldn't see what was in there. "It's very dark in there, is there any way someone could light it up?" Tek asks as Zin sees him climb down and then sees Sabre go down with the rabbit. "I guess Tek wants that room to build with the parts he collected" Zin says looking at Woa and C.K who were still in the same room as him. "Well he sure love to learn to be a technology scientist but he isn't the brightest at creating designs" Zin also says which he sees C.K and Woa laugh a little from. "I guess your close friends with Tek huh?" Woa then asks smiling to which Zin nods. "Yeah he's known him forever" C.K says giggling sounding like he finds it funny. "Yes, but as much as he isn't that bright as inventing he's still determined to be the greatest" Zin says to Woa not really want to talk about being negative at Tek's not so good attempts at designing gadgets. He walks to the window of the house looking at the distance thinking about what to do now. "What you looking for Zin?" He hears C.K ask him which makes him think what he even is looking for.

While looking outside he notices there was somebody moving. He couldn't tell who it was that was out there but he feels like it's someone he had run into before but in a bad way. He steps outside looking around to see if he could spot anyone else. He looks at behind the house and sees there was indead someone else but closer towards him and the house. He could see it was someone coloured red but the person wasn't close enough to know what else he could describe the person but he feels sure who it was. He was sure the person was Sonic's friend Knuckles the Echidna. He watches to see if it really was him. He follows the direction he was going which seemed to be towards the city. He continued to follow him but just before either him or this person reached the city, he could see what appears to be a base. He goes behind a nearby rock face to see if anyone would enter or walk out this base. He waits for some time and then notices the door opening which must mean to him someone is about to walk outside the base. He could see a silver hedgehog with bright blue markings around it's hands. It was also wearing black boots that a similar shade of blue stripes. He saw the hedgehog run past where he was hiding while he tried to figure who this hedgehog even was. He can't remember if he ever seen this hedgehog before. He looking at the direction he run off to which seemed to be the way Zin came from after following who he thought was Knuckles.

Zin quickly sneaks off heading towards the city feeling like he needs to take a look what has happened to the city. After some time walking to the city, he noticed that the city has been badly damaged which he assumes it's all because of Eggman's robots. He turns around to head back to the house but sees a robot nearby but it's different, a robot that is red and black. He looks at the robot feeling like he has seen it before. "Target acquired! Target must be eliminated!" He hears it say seeing it pull it's arm towards Zin. Zin narrows his eyes feeling threatened pulling out the red sword feeling like he is going to be attacked by this red and black robot. Zin waits to see what the first attack is going to be. He sees the robot seemingly start to fire green lasers at Zin. He manages to dodge the firing and tries to strike the robot with the sword, The robot manages to block the attack by using it's arm pushing it away from it throwing Zin towards the left. Zin quickly reacts by swinging the sword while still bend forward. He looks seeing he made a dent on the back of the robot but then feels the back of his head be hit by the robot's arm. Zin manages to fully turn around facing the robot again and quickly swings again as fast as he can to try hit the robot but blow after blow he feels the sword constantly bounce off the black and red robot's arm. Zin can feel his arms were starting to hurt from the sword bouncing off the robot's arms so he can't reach the body to either disable it or destroying it. Zin runs from it a bit but he then sees green lasers going past him knowing it was the robot trying to fire them at him. Zin turns back around and runs back to it throwing even more swings at the robot. He kept throwing as many as he can trying to ignore the tiredness of his arms and the pain of them from the sword bouncing off the robot's arms. Zin started to let out sounds of pain struggling to cope despite wanting to stop the robot from attacking. He took a step back seeing that the robot tried to swipe Zin possibly to either hit his head or try slap away his sword. He tries to throw another swing again but he feels the sword get slapped away from him and which he immediately punches the robot's head making it fall to the ground. He runs to pick the sword up again seeing the robot standing up. He swings his sword hitting the back of the robot's head and pushed it to the side. He looks down at it seeing the robot is not moving making him sigh a little feeling relieved that he managed to survive and take out the robot. But what is that robot and why did it try to take him down? Was it a special robot Eggman made? Specifically designed to eliminate Zin? Zin quickly runs already feeling out of breath to get back to the house the group was hiding in hoping no one was watching what had happened.

He ran back to the house, he looked behind him looking like no one followed him which makes him feel a bit better from that battle. He walks inside and falls to his knees dropping the sword panting a bit. "Zin!" He heard C.K say as Zin looks up seeing his younger brother on his knees in front of him. "What happened Zin? Did you run into trouble?" He then heard Woa to which he nods struggling to speak to them both. He felt Woa and C.K grab Zin's arms pulling him back onto his feet. Zin leaned forward with his hands on the table looking at the map that was already laid out on the table. Zin picks up a pen that he saw on the top drawing a circle on it which sounded like he is confusing C.K and Woa. "Why you circling this area? What did you find over there?" C.K asks pointing at the circle Zin just drew down. Zin wrote underneath a circle saying "Base" which seemed to surprise his brother. "A base? What kind of base?" He hears C.K ask him which he write underneath the letters "S.H" hoping they understand what it stands for. "S.H?" What you mean? Does S stand for Sonic and H mean hedgehog?" Woa asked sounding very puzzled about what Zin is trying to say he found in the marked circle. Zin drops the pen and goes back down to his knees feeling really worn out feeling like he needs to get rest or healed from the fight and also from discovering the base. He keeps trying to think in his head about why the robot targeted him? Did the robot recognise him from the past? Or did Eggman want the robot to take him out specifically for an unknown reason?

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 - Unknown Future**

"We are surrounded Commander!" Zin could hear someone shout out loudly while seeing the robots closing in on him and the surrounded group. Zin also could see the robots now started to point their weapons at the entire group. He looks at the black and white jackal hoping he would know what to do in this situation they are in. Zin closed his eyes feeling like they are about to be shot at by the robots but he soon hears a laugh, from someone.

Zin opened his eyes seeing he was laying on the floor in the basement of the house. He saw to his ride Tek on one knee looking at him. "Hey are you OK? Woa told me that you collapsed to the floor" He says while Zin tries to get back up again and gives a nod to the rabbit though feeling a little light headed despite feeling a lot better now. "Yeah I'm OK now, just had a rough moment out there" Zin says not wanting to go into full details about him fighting the red and black robot some time ago. "Oh, were you under attack by more Eggman's robots?" He hears Tek ask sounding curious and interested to know about what happened. "Let's not worry about it right now, cause we need to move forward to know what we should do next" Zin says not wanting to explain to the yellow rabbit what had happened. "Well OK if you wish buddy" He says sounding disappointed about Zin saying no to telling him.

Zin climbs up the ladder seeing the rest of the group already there, he looks at C.K who was chatting and giggling with Woa. He then looks down at the map looking at the circle he drew down about where he found the base at. Zin then points his finger on the circle and moves it down towards where the robot attacked him to see if there was a clue to why it attacked him. "What's up Zin? Why are you drawing on my map for?" He hears Sabre say sounding unhappy with the drawing he has made. "Sabre this isn't the time to argue. Right now we have something to think about" Zin says hoping she would at least pay attention. "OK fine, just explain about this" She says sighing seemingly annoyed still.

"OK I walked out and saw who I thought was one of Sonic's friends. I followed this person which lead me here" He says placing his finger on the circle. "There is a base there where I think Sonic's friends are using this place. Now I saw someone else come out of that place, no idea who the person is. A silver hedgehog that seemed to be as fast as Sonic himself" He says while he hears Tek make a response to Zin. "A silver hedgehog? You must mean Silver the Hedgehog, he is Sonic's friend" He says which surprises Zin cause he never heard of him before. "Alright, well after that I went towards the city to see what was damaged there but, well I ran into a robot" Zin says looking up to the group with Sabre facepalming. "Oh dear buddy, well at least you got away from it right?" Tek says with Zin nodding. "Well now right now, I'm wondering what we should do right now?" Zin then looking at them hoping at least one of them have an idea. "I don't really know what we could do" Woa says sitting with C.K. "Well maybe we can be heroes ourselves. I managed to create a few pieces of tech using the parts off the robot you and Sabre fought in the city" Tek says which makes Zin fee surprised. Maybe Zin could become a hero and so could the group. At the same time he feels uneasy remembering he was in a group but feels like he was the exact opposite of a hero. "Sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could actually do that?" Zin says wondering if either it's possible, he also wonders why he actually thinks that's a good idea. "Yeah, I want to crush these robots and I would love to take down Eggman himself" He hears Sabre say, looking at her clenching her fists together.

Zin heads back down the basement trying to think why he agreed with Tek's idea to be heroes. He thinks it's something about his past. He walks to where he saw technology designs that Tek has designed. He picks up what looks like an electronic pair of glasses that seems to cover one eye. The part was coloured red and looks like it is transparent. "What's this?" He asks to himself not sure what it was Tek designed. "That's a set of electronic glasses, it should help you see if you come across any of Eggman's robots or anyone. You can use it to aim at targets by pressing this button here" Tek says pointing the button on the right hand side of the device. He looks at it feeling like if he wore it, it would be placed where his right ear would be. To him it feels like he would easily to forget that it is there. "Out of all all the gadgets you made Tek. This looks like the best thing you made" He says putting it on noticing the right eye looks like everything is now coloured red but sees Tek appears solid white. "If you look up you should see the others marked on it" He says as Zin looks up to see if the device actually would show C.K, Woa and Sabre through the ceiling. He closes his left eye so he could only see through the glasses, he sees everything is red with their body showing but, they disappear and show again repeatingly. He feels like the device has some problems thinking their bodies should be showing without disappearing. "I can see them sort of but they seem to disappear and reappear repeatingly. I think it's not showing properly since they're through the ceiling" Zin says taking the set off looking at it again before passing it back to Tek. "Hmm, well at least it works for once buddy. I think it's still useful despite the problem this has" He say taking it looking at it. Zin thinks about it wondering if he could be right. "Yeah you could be right. It just means memorizing through the walls or whatever" Zin says feeling sure Tek is correct to say so.

"I'll happily keep this Tek, it really can help me out. If you have any spare parts, you should build more for others to use" Zin says taking the glasses again wanting to try test it out. "OK buddy, but please don't damage it" He says looking like Zin would do it. "Don't worry, I won't" Zin says climbing back up to where the rest of the group were. "Whoa! What is that?!" He hears C.K sounding surprised and excited going to Zin. "It's a design Tek created. I'm going out to test it out" Zin says looking at C.K. "Hey, can I come along with you?" C.K says still sounding excited at Zin. Zin gives a small sigh "OK, I guess I could take you with me but don't do anything silly" He says feeling like he has made a mistake by letting C.K go with him. "Can Woa come to?" C.K then asks which makes Zin sigh knowing he would ask that question. "Alright, she can" He then says which he hears C.K cheering in excitement. "Right, I guess I'm going to just stay here then" Sabre then says sounding sarcastic towards Zin. "C.K just wants me to go with them" Woa says in response which looks like they are both going to argue each other which might lead to one of them getting hurt. Zin goes to Sabre to try calm her down "Sabre, we don't have the time to argue, remember that" He says to her which she just looks at him with her eyes narrowed. "Fine, whatever" She says going down to the basement. Zin walks back to C.K and Woa. "OK, let's now go" Zin says walking out the house putting to see how well it would work.

"So where should we go then Zin?" He hears C.K ask him, he looks at both of them thinking they should at least see about the base he found earlier. "We'll head to the base that I found, it would mean I could test this device to see who is inside there" He says thinking he should now see who is truly inside the base for sure. "The base? The one you told us about? Is it even safe to do that?" Woa then asks sounding doubtful about the idea. Zin thinks she has a fair point but still feel adamant he should at least know. "We don't need to go inside it, we just need to be around it" Zin says to see if that was the eagle was concerned about. "Well maybe if we could find a place to hide close to it. We'll be fine, no one will see us" Zin then adds to try to convince her more. "Well, I guess if we can hide, then I guess then, do it" She then says still sounding doubtful. "Come on Woa, Zin already went there once, why worry now?" C.K says sounding more certain and excited about the idea. "Well I guess your brother is right Zin. Let's go" Woa says making Zin feel surprised that C.K appears to help get the eagle be convinced with the idea.

Zin lead the way towards where the base was located at. He sees it in front of them hoping that the device will pick up anyone inside. "OK hide behind that rock over there, the entrance is ahead so they won't find us there" He says going behind the same rock. He looks at Woa and C.K seeing they are both with him behind the rock. "OK. Now let's see if these will work" He says looking towards the base. He sees it is picking at least one person inside but it's unclear who it is, or how many people are inside. It appears to only be showing a white rectangle which makes Zin think there are too many people inside to be able to tell anyone individually. "OK, I'll head closer to the base. Keep yourselves hidden" Zin says sneaking to the opposite side of the entrance with his head resting against the wall to see if anyone can be seen more clearly. He could see the visor showing a few figures more clearly. He can only tell out of them that he could recognise was an echidna inside. Zin looks at it now knowing it is Knuckles the Echidna, which must mean Sonic's other friends are inside. He sneaks back to the rock but he noticed both Woa and C.K are not there. Zin thinks what has happened. Did they get caught by one of Sonic's friends? Where are they?

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – Sudden Suprises**

Zin could see a shadow of a figure approaching the surrounded group he is in. He tries to see who the figure was but he couldn't see. He looks at the rest of the group to see what was happening around him but he couldn't tell. Zin then turned his head towards the black and white jackal nod towards the figure. "Very well, I will happily have my squad join your force Doctor" He hears him say out loud

Zin walks away from the rock towards the way he came to it so he could try see if there was any idea where Woa and C.K have disappeared to. He looks around but he can't see anything obvious or anything giving a clue about where they went or what happened. He thinks about what might happen and feels worried if one of Eggman's robots found both of them and captured Woa and C.K. "C.K! Woa!" Zin soon shouted out as well as fearing for the worst, he thinks that there is a chance they are OK but feels worried. He slowly turns his head around and then feels something hit his face knocking him onto his back. He sees his vision blurs and closes his eyes feeling a lot of pain on his body from being hit so heavily. He soon feels something grab his leg dragging his body on the terrain. He could feel his body being dragged for a period of time until he could feel the dragging stop and could feel his back on a cold surface.

After what felt like some time, Zin groaned a little feeling his head hurting him while opening his eyes. He could see in front of him, Woa close up to him. "Zin, are you hurt?" She asks Zin which confused him because he couldn't figure out what happened to him. "I'm fine, where are we? What happened?" He asks struggling to stand up but manages to with Woa grabbing his arm to help him. Once he manages to stand he sees his little brother, C.K sitting in the corner looking scared. "C.K?" Zin asks surprised that he was with them approaching the little wolf. "Eggman's robot caught us and taken us in here. It's like a prison but where even are we?" She says making Zin feel surprised. Now he understand what happened. The three of them got ambushed. "What about Sabre and Tek? Do you know if they were captured?" He asks Woa feeling worried if Eggman's robots found them also, though he doesn't know if they really have. "We don't know, we stayed in the same spot you wanted us to" C.K says sounding scared making Zin look at him feeling relieved that they did at least kept hidden the way they were asked by him. "Right. Well now we need to get out and figure out where we are" Zin says going to the door of the cell they are trapped in. "I know, Tek's device, maybe we can see what or who is nearby" He says putting on the device to see what's close by them. He looks from left to right but it appears that no one is nearby. Thinking about why he tried to look up with nothing showing on the device. He then look down through the floor he is standing on and starts seeing a couple figures moving while appearing and disappearing from the device. "I see something or someone down there" Zin says pointing at the floor while trying to figure who are the figures the device sees. He looks at one of the figures and feels surprised seeing the shape, it looks too familiar to ignore. "Wait. One of them, it looks like. Its Sonic the Hedgehog!" Zin says feeling shocked that the device shows that Sonic is nearby. "What? He's here to?" Zin hears C.K sounding surprised about what he just said. "Let's not get excited yet. We need to get out of here. No matter, it appears they didn't see the sword" He says drawing out the red sword. He lashes the sword at the door seeing he has managed to make a big dent with the swing. He then kicks the door as hard as possible which makes the door open widely.

"OK let's go but stay alert if any robots are around here" Zin says walking out the cell while looking through the glasses to spot anyone nearby him, Woa and C.K ahead. He started to walk down the hallway feeling a bit anxious about if robots were to appear and if Tek's device would show them nearby but doubts it thinking the device is only designed for living people. "So Zin, do you know where your going?" He hears Woa ask him which makes Zin think about it, feeling like she has a point to ask. At the same time he feels like wherever he is, he's been at this place before but he can't remember when it happened. Neither why he was at this place before in the first place. "Uh, I don't" Zin says seeing a staircase walking down it while looking left and right to make sure there wasn't any of Eggman's robots nearby. When he makes his way down the steps, he looks to the left and right seeing the area practically clear. Looking through the device, he soon noticed there was another recognizable figure showing up. "What the? There's another person on board. It looks like, Tails? Sonic's friend?" Zin says feeling unsure if he really is seeing Tails through the device, along with Sonic. He thinks about it wondering what is going on? Zin knows in his head Eggman is the reason but what is he up to?

"OK, follow me. I'll take yous down towards where I think Tails is at" Zin says walking through the area making his way through more stairs. "Why? Do you know where we are Zin?" He hears Woa ask him which makes him feel like, he does but he doesn't know how he does. "I kind of do, but I'm not sure how" He says feeling a bit frustrated in his head that he can't seem to figure out why this place is familiar to him. He soon sees a cell and approaches it and sees inside was Tails, which means he was right all along that it was him he found in the device. "Hey, who are you guys?" He hears Tails say going towards Zin by the door. "No way! It's really Tails!" Zin hears C.K say out loud sounding very excited, almost like he has forgotten where he is right now. "I'm Zin" He says then looks at Woa and C.K. "That's Woa and that's C.K" He adds then looking back at Tails. "Oh right OK. Can you get me out of here? Chaos captured me and took me here" Tails says which makes Zin think inside his head. This must be Eggman's prison but who is Chaos? "Chaos? Who is that?" Zin hears Woa say turning his head looking at her. "Zin, can you get the door open? So Tails can get out" She adds looking at the black wolf. Zin looks back at Tails, pulling out the red sword and swipes it at the door making a large dent on it. He pulls the door which opens with ease. "Thanks you guys, I hope Sonic is here to" He says walking out the cell. "Why don't we help you out? I mean Eggman and his robots might be here patrolling the place" Zin then says feeling like it's the best suggestion for Tails to find Sonic in this prison. "Hey, thanks you guys. Let's go find him" Tails says looking at Zin with a smile on his face and then runs off with the black wolf following him.

Zin runs with Tails trying to find Sonic the Hedgehog but as they kept on searching, it appeared that he wasn't to be found. Zin thinks about what could Eggman have done to him. "I don't get it. He should be here. I know he wouldn't sit around for long" Tails says which makes Zin feel confused what Tails means since it would be a cell Sonic would be kept in. Zin could hear C.K giggle sounding like he found it funny what Tails had said. "Sonic can't stay still, he'll be bored here!" He says which makes Zin wonder why he would say that now. "C.K, can you please focus? This is not the time for laughs" Zin says feeling annoyed by his younger brother. But then he feels the floor start to shake making him fall forward, he could also hear the others fall also. "What the? Guys we need to get out of here" He could hear Woa says feeling his arm being grabbed while getting dragged onto his feet. Zin looks through the device to see if it was something or someone nearby. He feels the grip on his arm being grabbed tighter and feels being pulled in the opposite direction Zin was looking at. He turns around seeing Woa was the one holding his arm. "Where can we go? Can we get out of here?" Zin asks feeling unsure where they were going. "I believe the way out is over there. Follow me guys" Tails says seeing him run in front of the wolf, C.K and Woa. "Yeah, let's get out of here Tails!" C.K says sounding excited making Zin sigh. "C.K can you be excited after we are out of this place?" Zin asks feeling annoyed by C.K seemingly not aware where they are at all.

After following Tails, he notices a figure through the device approaching them quickly. "Guys wait" Zin says hoping he could try see who is the person the device picked up. He sees the figure go above where he was standing. He sees the figure land in front of Zin. "Sonic!" He hears Tails say making the wolf react surprised that he has bumped into Sonic at the kind of place they are in. "Tails!" Sonic says going to Tails. "I was so worried. I thought you were" Tails says then being abrupted by Sonic. "Hey you worry too much, I'm perfectly fine" He says then looks at Zin. "Hey who are you guys?" He asks at Zin which makes him look at Woa and C.K. "My name is Zin. This is Woa and my brother C.K" Zin says looking at C.K to see if he will be overly excited from seeing Sonic in front of him. "Come on, lets get out this place" Sonic says then runs off ahead of Zin. The wolf runs following behind Tails while holding C.K's arm not wanting him to be left behind. "Hey over here slowpokes" Sonic says as Zin approaches where he was. He looks surprised seeing he was in what looks like a shuttle. So all this time Zin, Woa, C.K, Tails and Sonic were in space? Zin thinking about it goes inside what looks like a shuttle and sees Woa and C.K get inside next to him. He look outside the window feeling surprised seeing in front of him the planet. He then wonders in his head how he even got sent into space? He knows he was knocked out but how did he end up in space?

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – Starting The Adventure**

"Right squad. We have a new task to do now" The black and white jackal says looking at Zin and the squad. Zin sees that the jackal walks with the figure that the wolf couldn't see clearly. Zin follows the squad wondering what is going on and why he's teaming up with the figure.

Zin looks out the window of the shuttle and sees it has landed back on the planet and onto the ground. Sonic jumps out of the shuttle with Tails getting out after him. Zin climbs out of the shuttle after Woa and C.K, he then looks around him wondering where they were. "Where are we now? Is this Green Hill?" Zin hears Woa ask so wondering if she is right or not feeling like the place resembles Green Hill. "Yeah it is. Are you guys OK?" Zin hears Tails say looking at the yellow fox. Zin rubs his head a little wondering if he is OK or not. "I guess so. Maybe just being caught and taken into space has messed me up" Zin says thinking more about how and why he as well as Woa and C.K ended up into space. "I'm happy to be back here!" C.K says excitedly. Zin could see Tails giggle a little while Zin facepalms feeling embarrassed by his brother. "Anyway, lets not just stand around, lets go" Sonic says while Zin sees the hedgehog run off with his infamous speed. "So what now?" Zin asks looking at Tails wondering what is next but remembers about Tek and Sabre. "Oh, well I guess I better go with Sonic. Bye guys" Tails says with a smile then runs off in the direction Sonic left.

"Well we should now try to head back to the house where Tek and Sabre are" Zin says looking at Woa and C.K. "I think we should cause they wouldn't know where we are" Woa says looking at C.K. "Awww, I guess your right" C.K says sounding disappointed. Zin gives a small sigh then starts walking in the direction he think is towards where the house was. "Well we should remember where the part of Green Hill it is in, the desert" Zin says hoping they Woa would remember. "I don't remember where exactly it was. I know it was in the desert part of Green Hill" Zin hears her say making the wolf sigh a little feeling a bit unsure since he doesn't know if he is going the correct direction. "Hey cheer up Zin, we can get there safely" C.K says sounding like he is in a good mood despite being lost. Zin facepalms feeling annoyed that C.K would try to enlighten the situation they are in. "Hey Zin, I have to say Kling here has a point, why are you looking like your being serious all the time?" Woa says which makes Zin feel surprised that the white eagle is backing up his younger brother. He thinks to himself if he really is that difficult to handle? "Well, I just want us to be safe. I mean we saw Sonic is safe and is with his friend. But I just want to focus that we are safe OK?" Zin says feeling his fists clench a little feeling like he's getting cornered with his approach to situations. "Zin, you should really calm down more often, you need to get along with your brother better than you have been since I've been babysitting him cause you were out a lot" Woa adds which he remembers he has been doing that. But he can't seem to remember why he always left the house with C.K inside. What did he do before? "Yeah why did you leave so often Zin? What did you do?" He hears C.K ask him which makes him feel so unsure what he had done before. "I, I actually can't remember" He says feeling a bit humiliated to admit the wolf has forgotten what he did. "What? How can you forget Zin? You did it all the time!" C.K says sounding annoyed that Zin actually doesn't know. "C.K please!" Zin says back clenching his fists tighter feeling like his patience is being tested from the frustration building inside him. "Guys that is enough, right now!" Zin hears Woa shout out loudly making him think she can sense how intense it is between both wolves.

"Hey who is that?" Zin hears someone say out in the distance somewhere making him feel surprised to get someone's attention based on where they were. "Hey look over there!" C.K says sounding so excited looking in the opposite direction from Zin. The wolf turns around and sees someone approaching and feels surprised who he was seeing approaching them. "No way, your Knuckles" He hears Woa says in excitement. "Who are you guys here?" Knuckles says approaching them.. Zin looks at Knuckles surprised to see him from where he was here in front of him. "I'm Zin, this is C.K my brother and this is Woa here" Zin says feeling that this cannot be real that Knuckles is there. "So your this group Sonic was telling me about, you three were captured and put into The Death Egg" Knuckles says which makes Zin feel something hit him in the head. The Death Egg, why is that name so familiar? He thinks to the other things he's seems to start remembering, why had he forgotten about them? Zin tries to think deeper and feels like there is a chance he might not be who he thinks he is. There is a chance he could be evil instead in his head.

"Look, we need the help we can get to save the world from Eggman's plan, he has the masked monster on his side. The one who defeated Sonic in the city and captured him" He says making Zin realize he and C.K saw Sonic was defeated but never saw this monster who knocked him out. Zin thinks about what Knuckles is saying to him, C.K and Woa feeling like they really need to do something to help. "OK. We will help you. But we have two friends we got separated from that we need to get. I can get them to help also" Zin says feeling like Tek and Sabre should be found as quickly as possible. "Friends? Where have you last seen them?" Knuckles asks him sounding curious about where his friends were. "They were in an abandoned house at Green Hill, well it is more like Sand Hill where it is at" Zin says wondering if Knuckles would have idea what he is talking about. "An abandoned house? Well it turns out we already found a house with two people inside, a rabbit and a cat were found inside a house in Green Hill" Knuckles says making Zin react surprised that Tek and Sabre were found. "They were found?! Are the OK?!" He hears Woa ask sounding worried about both of them. "Don't worry, they are safe. When we found them, it appeared Eggman's robots found them and we managed to find them in time" Knuckles says looking serious making Zin think if after Zin, Woa and C.K were captured they were the next targets? "They were taken to our base so they are safe there" He says which makes Zin feel relieved that they are both safe. "Can you take us to them?" He hears Woa ask Knuckles making Zin hope the echenda will say yes to her. "Of course, follow me then" He says and then walks in one direction where Zin follows behind him.

After some time following Knuckles, they arrive at the base and walks inside it. Zin sees inside seeing there were other people inside. He immediately can recognise the majority of the people, he sees Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and the silver hedgehog that he remembered was Silver. Zin also noticed Tek and Sabre are also inside and goes to both of them. "Hey buddy, you were gone for so long, we were worried about you guys" Tek says with a small smile. Zin nods then he explains to Tek what happened to him, C.K and Woa. Tek looks at him with his eyes widen a little seemingly in shock. "Buddy you were captured?! By Eggman's robots?!" He says sounding very surprised. "Yeah, we were captured and we got taken to a cell, in space" He hears Woa say sounding very serious towards Tek, he never heard her act as serious as that before. "Look, we were close to be captured just like you guys did. We got lucky because Sonic's friends happened to turn up in time" Sabre says sounding uninterested about what Woa is saying to her and Tek. "Whoa guys calm down" He hears Knuckles say looking at him. "Uh, right sorry" Zin says then looks at back at Sabre who just folds her arms looking irritated. "Fine" She says making Zin sigh a little feeling like she is not understanding the situation they are in currently. Now they are in the base Sonic's friends made, he knows that they're going to try help them stop Eggman, whatever he is planning.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – The Threat**

Zin follows his leader with the rest of the group wondering what is going on. "So what is this ultimate power you have here? With it I shall be the most powerful being the world has ever seen. Not even Sonic could stop me!" He hears the leader say making him feel surprised, he then hears the black and white jackal give out a laugh, almost like an evil one. What is he talking about? Not even Sonic stop him? What does that mean? Zin feels like his leader is being unusual by what he is talking about.

"So what should we do now?" Zin asks looking at Sonic and his friends wondering what should he, Tek, Sabre or Woa do now. "Well here is the bad news. Eggman has got a weapons factory in Green Hill, pumping out munitions for his war effort" Knuckles says making the whole group react surprised but Zin feels calm, but he doesn't understand why. "What?! There's no way we can take out his base in Metropolis if he has got a factory supplying him" Silver says looking really worried about this factory existing. "Well lets take it out then" C.K says sounding excited like he just got asked to do it. "Uh, C.K it's not as simple to take Eggman's factory out. You know that right?" Zin says feeling like C.K doesn't understand anything simple at all. "Look Sonic I know you just got back but can you take care of this?" Knuckles says looking at Sonic to which the blue hedgehog responds by nodding with a smile on his face. "That'll be too easy" Sonic says then quickly zooms out of the base.

"Whoa he is so fast!" C.K says sounding very surprised by Sonic's speed. "Heh yeah, guess you never got to see that for yourself kid" Zin hears the alligator say to his brother. He then looks at the group again. "So who are you guys?" Zin asks looking at the people he doesn't know including the alligator. The alligator looks at the black wolf seemingly shocked that he is being asked that question. "What?! You never heard of us before?!" He says loudly at Zin. The black wolf shakes his head no as he really doesn't know. He sees a purple chameleon approach him. "I'm Espio. That's Vector and Charmy, my comrades" He says pointing at the alligator and bee standing behind the chameleon. "Hey, nice to meet you" He sees the bee approach around him, Tek, Sabre and C.K. "It's nice to meet you to" Zin hears Woa say out to Charmy while he goes towards Knuckles wondering what is Eggman up to. "So what is it that Eggman is doing?" He asks hoping that he will tell the wolf about it. "Eggman is planning to build his empire to conquer the whole world" Knuckles says looking at Zin. "He has a masked monster working with him who defeated Sonic" He hears Espio say looking at him making him remember he and C.K saw Sonic on the ground at the city. "A masked monster? Wait, I think I saw it before" He says remember he saw it fly over him and the others at Green Hill. "We have to stop them before Eggman takes over this planet" Tek says sounding very determined to help. "We will be able to Tek. By the way, you should have this back" Zin says going to the yellow rabbit handing his device back. "It works great but I just struggled to get used to using this" Zin says hoping he doesn't make him feel like his invention was a failure. To him it really worked but he just didn't feel like the wolf was going to get used to it properly. "I see Zin, at least this can come in handy to someone who would use this" Tek says sounding OK about it but Zin isn't convinced he is OK about the feedback he gave. "Hey that visor there. Could I take a look at it?" Zin turns his head hearing Tails ask sounding curious. "Oh? Sure then" Tek says handing it over to the yellow fox seemingly surprised to be asked for it. "Hold on" Zin hears Amy Rose say sounding like there is something wrong. He looks over to her who was looking at the black wolf. "Someone has gone missing. Where did the other wolf go?" She says making Zin's eyes widen in worry. "C.K!" Woa says out loud sounding worried. What has happened him?

"I'll find him, lets just hope the monster won't find the kid" Silver says as Zin sees him run out the base just as fast as Sonic did. Zin thinks about where he could try to go to. "Hey Zin, do you know where C.K could have gone?" Tek asks him which makes him shake his head no feeling worried about what if this monster finds him. "I don't know at all. He is too unpredictable to know what goes on in his head" Zin says wondering if Woa might have an idea since she babysitted him. "I don't know where he could've gone, my guess is he might be trying to find the way back to the city" She says sounding worried and unsure about it being correct. "Well what are we waiting for?" Zin hears Knuckles says sounding like he is leading the group. "Let's go get the kid now" He says looking at Zin. "I'll get this kid. I can take on Eggman's robots if I have to" Sabre says with her eyes narrowed and hits her fists together. "Sabre?" Zin asks feeling surprised that she would want to volunteer to try find his brother. "What is it? Your brother is in danger and he doesn't know it" She says with her eyes narrowing a bit with her teeth gnashing a bit. Zin looks at her feeling unsettled from what she was looking like from the face. "Sabre, be careful out there. You shouldn't go alone to try find him" Zin hears Tek says which makes him feel better that the rabbit says the red cat he wanted to tell her. "Hey I can take them on with my arms tied to my back! They won't stand a chance against me!" She says gnashing her teeth looking like she will explode.

Sabre leaves on her own with Espio running out shortly after the cat left the base thinking he was going to stop Sabre. "Buddy, I really hope C.K is going to be OK" Tek says looking at Zin looking concerned like the little wolf won't be. "Look, I know he is such a pain. I wonder how Woa kept control of him while she kept babysitting this little nuisance" Zin says sighing feeling unsurprised that C.K would be running off and give everyone a headache. He feels someone slap him on the back of the head. He turns around seeing Woa while rubbing the back of his head. "Are you for real now Zin? You really wanting to call your own brother that! Come on, grow up!" She shouts at him looking furious by his comment of C.K. "Hey calm down, this is not a good time to argue here" Zin hears Knuckles saying to everyone which Woa walks away from Zin. "Hey Knuckles, is there anyway we can track down where he might have gone to?" Tek then asks sounding like he is hoping the echenda say there is. "My spy can scout out for the kid unless either your friend or Espio finds him" He says sounding sure he will be found. "Hey kid, don't you not get along with the little guy?" He hears Vector ask making Zin look at him sounding like he is curious to know about it. Zin shakes his head "No, we don't at all" He says which he then hears Woa say immediately. "I babysit his brother because he is always out with a friend" She says sounding like the eagle is annoyed about the subject being brought up. "Look guys, can we set this whole argument aside while this kid is out there?" Knuckles then says sounding like he is losing his patience with Zin and the others. "Alright" Zin says feeling like Woa is annoying him talking about C.K and how he was always leaving his brother alone.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – C.K'S FIRST ENCOUNTER**

C.K was running as fast as he can to find the city. He wanted to head there because the little wolf wanted to see if his home wasn't destroyed by Eggman's robots feeling like he wouldn't be able to manage that. He sees the sandy area ahead of him making him remember he was in the area before. "The sand. It must be where that house was!" He says out loud to himself as he stops running out of breath as he walks on the sand. He soon stops walking and goes on one knees scooping the sand onto his hand feeling it remembering when he was younger, he loved sandcastles. "I miss the days that I made sandcastles" He says to himself sighing feeling sad remembering about it.

He starts to continue walking along to try find the city but he soon see someone ahead, C.K looks at the figure feeling hopeful the person can give directions to the city. As he gets closer he sees what looks like someone wearing a metal mask with some kind of gem on it's chest. The figure looks at the little wolf with it's fists clenched tightly. "Great, someone weak turns up here" It says with a deep voice and then it quickly moves at the small wolf. "Why are you here weakling?" It says snarling at him. C.K giggles a little finding it amusing. "Just lost that's all" He says smiling looking at the Masked Figure. "Why are you smiling. You should be running, scared for your life" It says continuing to snarl at him being very close to C.K. The little wolf keeps smiling looking at the Masked Figure. "Who are you anyway?" He asks feeling curious to know who this figure is. "Fine, you can call me Infinite, with what little moments you have left" It says giving off another snarl with his mask being closer to C.K's face. "So Infinite, what is it your doing here?" He asks him curiously not afraid of the Masked Figure. "My business is none of your concern. Now get lost before you regret it now!" He shouts with a large snarl not making C.K feel fazed in the slightest. "Why do you feel angry about a question Infinite? Is it too troubling for you?" He asks keeping his smile to the Masked Figure. "I did warn you, now you'll pay for your foolishness!" The Masked Figure snarls pointing at C.K. He suddenly feels something throw him backwards, making him bouncing on the ground on his back, then on his belly with his vision looks like everything is shaking and all in red. C.K pulls himself up not feeling any pain at all, he looks at him still smiling at him. He sees the Masked Figure step back a little. "What?! You still are not afraid of me?! No matter. I have better things to deal with right now" The figure says then leaves looking like the speed of Sonic's. C.K watches him leave wondering about what did he do wrong asking questions to the Masked Figure.

"Poor guy. Guess he doesn't like being asked" C.K says to himself trying to wonder why the Masked Figure would act the way he did to the little wolf. C.K walks in the direction the figure went feeling curious to see where it went with hope the Masked Figure is OK. As he continued to walk, the little wolf could hear a familiar voice. "C.K! Where are you?!" He could hear a female voice shout sounding familiar. "Sabre?" He says to himself in surprise looking around his surrounding trying to find where she is. He soon feels his arm being grabbed from behind. "There you are, you can't run off like that" He hears her say to him turning his head looking up to the red cat. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what happened to the city" He says sounding doubtful about telling her. "Eggman took over the city kid. Why would you want to head back there while its way too dangerous to be alone" She says sounding annoyed to the wolf. "Come on, we need to get back before Eggman comes back, not that we need to worry right now" Sabre says seeing her walk off with C.K following her with the cat holding the little wolf's arm. Walking with Sabre, C.K feels like he should try to get along with her. "Sabre? Can you tell me about yourself? Cause I know you don't like Woa very much" He says wondering what the reason about it is. Sabre gives a sigh then says to him, "We used to be friends kid but she betrayed our friendship because of how selfish she was. She just used me to be her friend" She says feeling her grip on C.K's arm become tighter with her other arm on her chest. C.K looks at her seeing a tear run down her cheek. "I never let it go which is why I hate her so much kid" She says which makes the little feel saddened by what Sabre just said. The little wolf went over and gives her a hug with the arm Sabre isn't holding. He soon feels the red cat let go of his arm and returning the hug "Thanks C.K, I'm glad I have you as a friend" She says making the little wolf feel surprised what she is telling him.

"Come on, we got to get back to the base now" Sabre says letting go of C.K then they started walking back again. While they were walking along C.K looks up seeing something above him. "Sabre look over there" He says pointing what he was seeing. He saw Silver hovering in the air while C.K could hear a familiar sound saying "This wasn't part of my agenda. But I'm always willing to crush a hero. Show them that there is no hope" He hears someone say but the little wolf knows who's voice it was. It was Infinite's. "Does anyone other than you believe your lies?" He hears Silver say then sees him move out of C.K's view at a very fast speed. "This is so cool" C.K says to Sabre as he sees two beings moving in his view flying in the air so fast he can't see which one is Silver and the other Infinite. "I don't think cool is right to say that kid" Sabre says sounding worried. C.K keeps watching what was happening but soon sees them out of his sight so the little wolf couldn't see what is happening. He soon hears a thud and hears Infinite say "Seeing is believing" but he soon could hear another voice that C.K found recognizable. "Time to tag out Silver, I got this" C.K could hear someone else say sounding like it was Sonic. "Well well well, look who is back from the dead. The little blue saviour, but what is that I smell? You reek of fear. Glad to see I made an impression" C.K hears Infinite say then the little wolf feels his arm being pulled and move in the direction Sabre is pulling him.

"Why are we walking away? I wanted to see Sonic be a hero" C.K says feeling saddened that Sabre is taking him away from the scene. "I'm sorry C.K but if we were found there then we would be in trouble" She says sounding like they were in danger making the little wolf think she is being over the top what the cat is saying. While they both run C.K suddenly feels his body start to float into the air with what he seeing all becoming red. C.K reacts surprised wondering what is happening to him, why is he just suddenly floating into the air, the wolf then feels his body hit the ground again just a few seconds later. "What was that?" He heard Sabre say while the little wolf manages to stand back up looking at her next to him. C.K thinks about it for a second then remembers seeing it happen before to him because of Infinite. "It was Infinite Sabre" He says helping her back up again then looks to try see what was happening with Sonic. He feels himself being pulled by his arm and starts running in the direction the little wolf sees Sabre running in. He sees the red cat run towards a large bush and goes down on one knee, he goes on both knees peeking his through it trying to see what was happening.

C.K looks up seeing Infinite floating in the air looking down. "Well you've improved since last time, but you will still lose" C.K hears the masked figure say then the little could see everything around him turning red and he started to feel like everything was shaking. He falls over with his neck gone straight through the bush. He looks up seeing Infinite have two red balls appear in his hands. Infinite throws him in front of him, knowing it was towards Sonic but the blue hedgehog couldn't be seen. He watches on feeling like Sonic would easily dodge the attack just because of how fast the blue hedgehog was. He soon hears a thud making him realise that Sonic had indeed been hit despite wanting to feel that it would be impossible. "As I suspected" He could hear Infinite say making C.K feeling worried what the masked figure is saying. "Your not even worth the effort to finish off" The masked figure says then flies over him away into the distance. Feeling out of instinct, he gets out of the bush running towards where he think Sonic is at. The little wolf sees the blue hedgehog on the ground. "Sonic!" He says out loudly in surprise seeing the blue hedgehog on the ground.

He sees the blue hedgehog standing up looking towards the little wolf. "Hey little kid, you can't go running off like this" He says making C.K feel a bit guilty for running away just to head to the city. "We need to get back to the base now" C.K could hear turning around seeing Silver approaching from behind him. "Well let's go before that masked guy comes back to attack you both again" C.K hears Sabre then says feeling the red cat holding his arm. "Lets get going now" She adds walking away while holding the little wolf's hand with C.K following her.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: large;"strongCHAPTER 10 – Next Step/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zin looking around him following the leader wondering what is going on. "What is it... That's going on?" He asks feeling unsure seeing the black and white jackal turn towards him. "What you think we are doing soldier? We are going to get this ultimate power" He says making the black wolf wonder what is going on seeing himself walking with the squad along with a hidden figure./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zin sits down waiting to find out if C.K is OK hoping that either Sonic or Silver found him. The black wolf looks up seeing Woa looking at him seemingly unamused with the black wolf. "Zin, you really need to start looking after your brother, all you do is just fight with him" Woa says looking at Zin seemingly furious at him. "What are you talking about Woa? Like can we just drop it already?" He says still feeling like this conversation with him and his brother C.K will not drop anytime soon because of her. "Zin I'm serious, I've babysitted him cause you were never there. Why would you not look after him?" The white eagle says sounding like she is really to start yelling at him. Zin goes quiet trying to think why but he doesn't know what was it he had done before. All he is able to remember is being rounded up in a place and always following a person. "OK Woa, I will be honest. I cannot remember what I had done before this whole thing started" He says scratching his head with Woa looking a little surprised. "Huh? You don't remember buddy? Like anything at all?" He hears Tek asking which the black wolf shakes his head a little. "I can only remember something happening but I don't remember what had actually happened to me. I think it was a recent thing to" Zin says then sees Tails approach towards him and Woa. "Guys, is it possible Eggman caused your friend to forget what he did?" He asks sounding curious, Zin notices Woa shrugging a little. "Well even if it is true, he should have taken care of little Kling cause he is his brother after all and he was always out the house. I mean Sabre doesn't like me cause we fell out some time ago but I don't know why that is" She says in response to what Tails has said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zin could suddenly hear the door opening. He turns his head and sees Sonic, Silver, Sabre and C.K together but no Espio. "C.K your OK!" Tek says surprised and goes to him looking relieved while Zin watches on feeling like it is not that much of a deal that they found him safely. "Sonic, I'm glad you and Silver are OK" Zin then hears Knuckles say from behind where the black wolf is looking at. "We got to find out about Infinite's secret power and fast" Sonic says looking beaten and so did Silver. He think there was some kind of struggle going on between both hedgehogs and this apparent person called Infinite. "Sonic! I'm so glad your OK!" He then hears Amy saying out loud making him think he knew she was attached to the blue hedgehog but Zin didn't realise how attached Amy was seeing her charge after him. "Amy. Sonic and Silver need time to heal, we need to focus right now on what we are to do next" Knuckles then says before walking out the room with both hedgehogs following him. Zin thinks about the name Infinite. He feels like it is a name he should know but he is not able to put his mind on how it seems familiar. Zin looks at Woa chatting away to C.K with his younger brother looking like he is telling the eagle something amazing the little wolf had seen. The black wolf then sees Tek going towards him and sits down next to Zin. "Hey buddy, I hope you can get along with your brother soon cause Woa is right. You both seem to argue a lot" He says sounding a little concerned and worried. Zin gives a small sigh turning his head towards the yellow rabbit. "I wish he wasn't so difficult to get along with" Zin says feeling like he is wanting the conversation between him and C.K to stop hopefully./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hey, if Infinite got away we should try to find where he is. He could lead us towards Eggman wouldn't he?" Zin could hear Tails say to someone, thinking it might be Knuckles since the others left while C.K was missing including Vector and Charmy. "Well Tails who could we send out to manage such a thing? Cause Sonic and Silver need time to heal and the others are busy trying to help the resistance team" Zin hears Knuckles say feeling like this could be his chance to shine and become a hero like Sonic and his friends are. The black wolf stands up looking at Tails and Knuckles. "Let me do this guys. I can handle this one" He says seeing Tails and Knuckles turn their heads to Zin looking surprised. "Kid this is too dangerous for you to do something like that" Knuckles then says sounding unsure about Zin's idea. "Zin, if Infinite finds you, you'll be crushed" Woa says sounding surprised and unsure as well. "Look, both Sonic and Silver needs to heal and the others are not here to take on trying this plan. Also Eggman and this Infinite guy wouldn't expect somebody he doesn't know to spy on them" Zin says feeling sure he has a convincing argument for Tails and Knuckles to think about. Knuckles looks down a little with his hand on his chin then look back at Zin. "Guess we don't have much choice here, OK then kid, Tails will go along with you. Head for Green Hill with him" The red echidna says making the black wolf feel relieved but a little nervous since he is finally getting a chance to be a hero and also be partnered up with Sonic's closest friend. "Tek, can I have those glasses you gave me back?" He says turning his head to the yellow rabbit who nods taking the pair of glasses off Tek and puts them on. "Thanks Tek" He sees seeing everything becoming red and everyone's bodies solid white. "Hey, what is this thing here?" He hears Tails asking going over to him and Tek. "These are a pair of glasses I made for Zin to try out. It's designed to see people easily and hopefully Eggman's robots" Tek says sounding hopeful that it works. Zin looks at Tek thinking the device works but wished if the figured picked up wouldn't appear and disappear. "That would be really helpful to use to beat Infinite I think" Tails says sounding really keen about Tek's glasses design. Tek looks to be surprised by the response Tails had made about the glasses. "Oh kid, before you and Tails head out, you'll need this" Zin then hears Knuckles say to him. He turns his head to the echidna seeing him holding a black and red earpiece. The black wolf takes it and puts it into his left ear seeing the mic in front of where his left cheek is. "Alright then, lets get going" Zin then says feeling ready to prove himself to be useful to Knuckles and Tails./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zin walks out the base with Tails walking alongside him putting his glasses away from his eyes and on top of his head since he feels like it won't be useful until they get to Green Hill. The black wolf keeps walking feeling unsure about what they will bump into but at the same time, he knows this will be his chance to prove himself. "Hey Zin. What is wrong with your brother, I mean why do you fall out with him a lot?" He hears Tails ask him making the black wolf sigh from being asked about his relationship with C.K. "Well C.K is always unaware about where he is, like he will always become excited in the wrong places and time, it just annoys me that I have to keep telling him to focus where he is and what is happening around him" Zin says wanting the fox to understand his point. "Oh well, he is only a child Zin so he really needs you to teach him about understanding that. You shouldn't get angry at him for not knowing how to do that" The yellow fox says making Zin think about what he just told about. Maybe he has been too harsh towards his brother about trying to get him to keep focused what happens around the little wolf. "But listen, I wanted to ask you about this Chaos person who captured you. What happened?" He asked hoping changing the subject to what happened to Tails. "Well I was by the city cause I saw Omega had been damaged and so I tried to fix him but then Chaos appeared and captured me" He says making Zin think about who Omega was and thinks it was the robot that had attacked him just outside the city. "Omega? Is he some kind of robot?" Zin asks wanting to hide that he was the potential cause of this robot being damaged. "Yeah he is a robot Eggman created but he is on our side now" Tails says making Zin think he actually damaged one of the heroes. Zin thinks about hoping no one will find out that he is the cause of damaging Omega but the wolf remembers that the robot attacked and he was just defending himself. "Well I'm sure if you headed back to the city you will find him and fix him again. Anyway there's sandy Green Hill ahead. Wonder if either of them are in this area cause I would have thought Eggman would be at his base" Zin says wondering why would Eggman be wondering in this area. He can understand Infinite would to cause destruction and find Sonic and his friends to attack./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zin slides the glasses back down so he could use it to see if the device can pick up either Eggman or Infinite's bodies in the area. "This will tell me if either of them are around here since this can detect people" Zin says to Tails feeling like he should know why he is wearing them now. "Well lets see if they are around" Tails says back sounding certain about Eggman being found in the area. Zin keeps walking ahead looking from left to right to see any white figures appear through what he sees as a completely red area. It appears to him that there didn't seem to be any sign of anyone else but he suddenly sees a small white shape appear right from where he was standing. "I think I found him, he is over that way" Zin says pointing to his right then walking into that direction. "Wait for me Zin" He hear Tails say as Zin started to run seeing the shape slowly growing bigger and bigger making him know the black wolf was getting closer to whoever is there. Zin goes behind some of the large terrain seeing through the glasses the white shape is now split into two. Zin looks at Tails and moves his head towards him, "I think both of them are here" Zin whispers into the fox's ear before slowly walking towards a smaller bit of the terrain and goes onto his knees quickly because he just seen ahead of them both Eggman and Infinite together looking like they are talking. "Zin, there they are. Don't let them see you" He could hear Tails whisper to him as Zin turns his head to him seeing the yellow fox staying behind the large terrain. The black wolf looks at him thinking he is worried they will be found but he is feeling certain that neither Eggman or the masked figure will find them. He now wonders why are they in Green Hill out of places and what are they talking about./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"END OF CHAPTER/span/span/p


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 – A Chaos Battle**

"Alright squad, we are going to defend the base at Mystic Jungle, you better not let anyone get past yous" Zin hears the jackal say in a very serious tone. The black wolf thinks about why is he and the rest of the leader's squad. Why are they defending a base and who does he want to stop the black wolf from getting into it?

Zin kept himself a close to the ground behind the terrain so the masked figure and Eggman wouldn't be able to see him and hopefully Tails. The black wolf watches on seeing the masked figure holding something in it's hand. The masked figure closed it's hand with Zin seeing what it was being crushed by it's grip. "And with that. The disposal of the phantom ruby prototypes is complete" The masked figure says making Zin think about what that is or was. "It was a defective model" He then hears Eggman says then hears him also say "It could only record the DNA of the one that triggered it" making Zin think about it but then notices on the masked figure what looks like a big ruby lodged on it's chest. "Only a being with my strength of will could ever activate it" Zin hears the masked figure say making the black wolf think it is correct to say that. He turns his head to Tails who was looking very puzzled about what is being said by Eggman and the masked figure. "It doesn't matter now with the lab locked down at Mystic Jungle, which reminds me. Didn't you run into Sonic after he escaped?" Zin hears Eggman ask the figure making the black wolf realise who this person is, it is Infinite. "Yes, but he was powerless against me. There is no need for concern" He hears Infinite say making a chilling feeling run down Zin's body hearing the masked figure say such a thing to Eggman. "You let the hedgehog live?" He hears Eggman say sounding unhappy towards the masked figure. "That is a great source of concern" Eggman adds while Zin turns his head towards where Tails was hiding who was looking in a way unnerved. Zin turns his head back towards Eggman and Infinite to continue listening into their conversation. "For you perhaps, he has beaten you for decades. While I defeated him in our first encounter" Infinite then says making Zin remembering seeing Sonic was knocked out back in the city, making him now know the masked figure was the one responsible for it.

Zin turns his head towards Tails and pulls him towards where the black wolf was hiding feeling the urge to attack. He hears Tails make a sound, probably he pulls him too firmly or suddenly. He could see Infinite's head was about to turn towards both of them. He puts his head down while putting his arms around Tails' head to try stop Infinite from spotting either of them. "What is it?" He could hear Eggman ask hoping Infinite cannot see him or Tails. Zin turns his head looking at Tails who looks worried, maybe from being found. "Nothing" He hears Infinite say making Zin feel relieved that they are both not caught by Eggman or Infinite. "We move forward with the plan?" Zin could hear Infinite say as the black wolf slowly puts his head back up seeing they are looking at each other again away from the direction him and Tails are. "Of course, when it is complete, the world will be nothing but ashes from where a glorious empire will rise" Eggman says putting his fist up looking with a smile on his face making Zin feel really nervous about if he can be stopped. "And the resistance will yield to the phantom ruby's power. All will submit" Infinite then says making another chilling feeling run through Zin from what the wolf can hear the masked figure say. Zin soon started to feel like he wants to put a stop to their plan while he has a chance to. He reaches for the red sword from his back, however he soon sees Infinite fly away from Eggman and he then jumps out the terrain and lands in front of it.

"What? You!" Eggman says looking at Zin looking very surprised at him. "There is no way I'm going to let you win Eggman" Zin says feeling determined to fight him pointing the red sword towards Eggman. "I don't have time for this" Eggman says starting his machine up closing himself inside it and flies off. Zin starts running in the direction Eggman flew wanting to try stop him. "Zin! What are you doing?" He could hear Tails say out loud sounding worried but Zin is determined to prove himself. "Zin! Look out behind you!" He hears Tails now shout out to him, he stops running and turns around noticing something appearing from the ground, looking like from a pool of water out of nowhere. "What is that thing?" Zin saying reacting surprised by what he is seeing, a creature made out of water with a brain seen through inside it. "It's Chaos Zin, watch out what it does" Tails says making Zin remember something, Tails said he was captured by Chaos, so this water creature is it. Zin holds onto his red sword as tight as he can seeing it get closer to the wolf. Zin points his sword to the water like creature waiting to see what is it going to do.

Chaos lashes out it's arm towards Zin making him react by swinging his sword at it's arm to try stop the attack, but he sees his sword just went straight through the arm. He could feel the arm grab hold of Zin's neck making him let go of the sword. He grabs the arm hoping to force Chaos to let the black wolf go. "Tails, I could need some help please" Zin says struggling to try break free from Chaos' tough grip. He could feel like he is going to pass out from the grip and his vision started to blur, but he felt Chaos suddenly see the water like creature lunge forward towards him and the grip soon weakened. The wolf managed to get free from Chao's arm and falls onto the ground and sees it look like Chaos is going to fall on top of him. He quickly shifts himself backwards then stands up and sees Tails in behind Chaos making him now know it was hit by the yellow fox. Zin breathes heavily to get his breath back. Zin could see Chaos look towards the yellow fox like it is going to attack Tails. Zin puts his sword away aware about the blade just going through Chaos without seemingly harming it in any way. "How do we even beat this thing Tails?" Zin says hoping the yellow fox knows the answer to Chaos' weakness. The black fox sees Chaos turn around towards Zin and approaches him pulling out the water figure's arms towards Zin. "Look out!" He hears Tails yell out seeing Chaos stretch its arms at him. Zin jumps to the right seeing Chaos' arms pass him. He then sees Tails jump on the water figure's head turning it into what looked like a pool of water.

The figure soon formed back again looking at Tails going for him. Zin watches on then runs towards Chaos from behind wanting to help Tails from it attacking the yellow fox. He jumps to the air and then lands on the figure before jumping off again. "Good hit Zin, just watch out for attacks" Tails says as Zin looked down towards Chaos and the ground and soon feel something hit him on his chest making him land on his back and bounce off the ground onto his stomach. Zin groans in pain seeing Chaos grab his shoulders about to pull him up but sees the water figure let go and look like falling on top of the black wolf. "Zin, are you OK?" He hears Tails say as the yellow fox held the black wolf's hand helping him onto his feet. "Come on, we better go tell the others about what Eggman was saying to Infinite and fast" Tails say making Zin feel like they should despite wanting to try chase after Doctor Eggman. The black wolf runs with Tails to head back to the base making Zin feel worried about the others including his younger brother C.K despite how annoying he is to him, and also the fact he ran off putting himself in danger from Infinite.

They make their way back inside the base where he sees Knuckles looking towards them by the door. "Good to see your both back safely, what has happened?" The red Echidna says as Tails went over to him while Zin walked towards Tek and sits down. "What happened buddy? Did something happen?" The yellow rabbit asks sounding curiously. "Well what had happened was that Eggman was talking with Infinite about something about Phantom Rubies then we were attacked by some thing called Chaos" Zin says unsure how to explain to Tek what had happened correctly. Tek looks at Zin seemingly surprised by what he said. "You were attacked? What happened, did you both flee or did you win?" He says sounding excited to know the story. "Well it was like a water monster that attacked us, I tried to use my sword but it just went through it so we had to bounce on its head until it disappeared into like a pool of water" Zin says hoping he has made the story clear to the yellow rabbit. "Wow that must've been difficult to have managed to beat it. Well lets hope what you and Tails know about can help them beat Eggman" He then says making the black wolf feel pressured to think about if he really can make any difference but he suddenly feels like something big is going to happen very soon for Zin.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: large;"strongCHAPTER 12 – An Infinite Struggle/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hey we got trouble. Someone is sighted to break into the lab. Team you must not fail us" The jackal says in front of Zin and the rest of the squad. "Let's all show this intruder the power of the Jackal Squad" The black and white jackel also says clenching his fists with the black wolf pulling out his sword to get ready to defend the lab./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Everyone listen up, I just got word that Eggman's forces are undermanned at his headquarters in Metropolis" Zin could hear Knuckles say reacting surprised by the red Echidna by what he was hearing. "They're probably staging somewhere else as a part of Eggman's plan. This could be our only chance to take the city" Espio then jumps in while Zin looks at Tek, C.K, Sabre and Woa. "If Eggman's troops are mostly out of the city, I guess assaulting Metropolis will be made easier with most of his troops gone. "Well taking down the city will be a great way to take down Eggman once and for all" Sabre says hitting her fists against each other. "Yeah but we need to think about this carefully, I mean we need to follow their leads but also C.K needs to be looked after since what happened last time" Woa says making Zin remember that his brother ran off before. "Alright everyone, lets do this then" Knuckles then says as everyone started to leave. "I know this is a risk, but thinking about it. I think we should let C.K come with us" Zin says thinking it is the only choice with the others reacting shocked. "Zin are you insane? Your saying we should let C.K go to Metropolis with us?!" Woa says sounding outraged at the black wolf but then he sees Sabre butting in by hitting the white eagle on the head. "Do you plan to leave him here? He'll sneak out and get into more danger if we just leave him here. All you have to do is keep watch on him. That is all you need to do" The red cat says clenching her fists. "Hey, I may be his babysitter but you should be telling Zin that since he his older brother for goodness sake. "Look trust me on this, Sabre is right what he will do. Now come on, we should go now. They'll give us a lead what we should do" Zin says getting up and leaves the base feeling annoyed taking C.K but at the same time doesn't feel like there is any other way to deal with his younger brother./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They soon arrived at the city where there seemed to be no troops around. "Alright everyone, Operation Big Wave is in pursuit. Lets assault this city now" Knuckles says as everyone runs off leaving C.K and Woa with him. Zin pulls out his sword feeling intense about Eggman, the masked figure or any of Eggman's robots showing up. "Alright brother. Lets fight them" C.K says sounding very excited. "Woa, how do fancy doing battle with Eggman's troops?" Zin says turning his head to both of them. "Wait what do you mean Zin? Your not going alone are you?" Woa says looking surprised. "I should head to the top of the city, I have a feeling I should go there alone" The black wolf says not sure how to explain the feeling apart from the flashbacks he had been getting from when this attack Eggman began with. "If you want me to use your sword to fight Eggman's troops fine, but C.K goes with you" Woa says looking stern. "It's about time you sort your issues out between you both" She adds making Zin feel like this is not a good idea for his younger brother to go with him with the frustrated feeling he has with the little wolf. "Yay" C.K says sounding cheery going towards Zin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Woa grabs the sword from Zin's hand then walks off from the direction some of the group went to. "Where to go Zin?" He says smiling at the black wolf making him feel like he still doesn't know how serious the issue is. "Look, we are going to the top of that building there, do not wonder off like last time, last thing I need is Eggman catch you" He says then starts walking deeper into the city holding C.K's arm. "Hey Zin now you gave that sword to Woa, how are you going to defeat Eggman now?" C.K says sounding excited and cheery still. "I'm going to copy what Tails did to Chaos" He says thinking it will be his only weapon in this assault. "Sounds exciting Zin, I want to have a go" C.K says excitedly making Zin grips the little wolf's arm. "C.K you need to take this seriously, you cannot possibly think this is fun going through trying to be a hero like Sonic and his friends" Zin says already feeling frustrated taking his brother with him. As he runs deeper into the city he suddenly feels something wrong. He sees everyone around him turn red for a moment and then suddenly he is floating off the ground. "What the?!" Zin reacts surprised soon losing his grip on C.K's arm as he thought they were getting sent to the sky as they were getting further away from the ground. He then feels his back hitting something making the black wolf think he was now up to the ceiling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hey look over Zin, there's a giant Infinite over there!" He could hear his younger say in excitement. "What the?! What are you?!" Zin says feeling C.K is talking complete nonsense but sees in the distance what looks like a gigantic masked figure demolishing some of the buildings in Metropolis. "What is that thing?!" The black wolf says in shock but then sees everything become red again momentarily then he could see he was falling back down to the ground. He managed to land on the ground onto his feet unharmed. "That was fun Zin" C.K says happily making the black wolf wonder what even is going on in his brother's mind grabbing his arm again. "Come on" Zin says starting to run deeper into the city seeing what looks like more giant beings destroying buildings around the city. "It looks like Infinite, so cool" C.K says sounding amazed and not aware that they are both in a bad situation. "C.K, we don't have time to just look a" he says before getting cut off again and feels his feet leaving the ground again. "Argh, what is going on?!" Zin says feeling surprised that he might end up being sent to the sky and this time there will be no ceiling to hold him or his younger brother. He feels himself land on something on his side. He could feel pain from hitting the ground hard. He stood up seeing they were now on a glass window. "Wow Zin, we are on a window, this is so cool!" C.K says cheerfully. Zin manages to stand up again feeling in a lot of pain but at the same time unsure why C.K isn't understanding what is going on. "Zin are you hurt? Cause I'm feeling in pain also" He says as the little wolf got up also holding Zin's hand. Zin kept hold of C.K's hand as he started walking up the building noticing around them a lot of destruction occurring in the city. "C.K, we got to run to the place and fast!" Zin says feeling the urgency to hurry or both wolves would meet their demise./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Zin reached to the side of the building they were standing on looking below them the top of the building then looked ahead seeing where he wanted to go, but still can't understand why he wants to go there. "C.K we are going to jump" He says as this had just popped into his head. "Jump? Where we going to land Zin?" He says now sounding cynical making Zin feel like the little wolf is now starting to grasp what is happening. "Just trust me on this OK? I don't know why but I feel like now we need to do it!" He says feeling agitated about the idea but still feels like it is the only choice in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and felt himself jump off the building while holding onto C.K's hand tightly still. He slowly opened one eye seeing himself in the air and notices around him everything turning red once more again and felt himself being pulled towards a window of the building he wanted to go to. He very quickly then felt himself crash through the window and into the wall on the other side of inside the building. He then felt himself lay onto his side on the actual floor of the building, he also noticed C.K laying next to him also whimpering a little. "C.K... Come on... Let's get to the roof" Zin says struggling but eventually gets up and pulls his brother onto his feet also. He walked down the hallway limping feeling so much pain moving but it felt even worse climbing the stairs to the roof. Zin pushed the door open then saw in front of him standing by the edge of the roof seeing a jackal wearing a mask./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""More ants to crush, I wonder if the world can offer me a real challenge" The jackal says sounding irritated while having his hand on the mask as Zin listened on. "Zin? Infinite is there" C.K whispered to him as Zin making him react surprised to hear about it. Before the black could say or do anything the masked figured turned his head towards them. "And as if to answer, the world sends me a couple of trembling wolves" The masked figure says sounding even more annoyed then quickly goes to them and very close to them making Zin feel really intimidated. "Are you fight and die here? Or run away in fear?" the jackal says whispering to them making Zin feel scared but tries his hardest to not show that on the outside. "No way, we will take you down!" He heard C.K say making Zin react surprised looking at him noticing his brother looking like he is determined and not frightened at all. "Fine, then I shall teach you fear, then pain" The jackal says as before Zin could look back at the masked figure, he could feel getting hit on the stomach being thrown backwards hitting C.K who was behind him and going down the stairs they went to get to the roofbr /br /END OF CHAPTER/p 


End file.
